


Fruits of Labour

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [122]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amused Tony Stark, Asgardian Tony Stark, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Engagement, Established Relationship, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Political Alliances, Politics, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki had never been content to sit back and donothingwhile Jotunheim fell into ruin. Finally, his plan was coming together and giving him some long sought after treasures.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 51
Kudos: 603





	Fruits of Labour

There was something to be said for a plan coming together so perfectly.

Loki had never been content to sit back and do _nothing_ while his realm fell into ruin. He was a skilled master of seidr and from the moment he learned of their existence, he was seeking the hidden pathways between his home and Yggdrasil.

Of course, being Jotun and a prince of the realm, he had needed to disguise himself in fairer skin, but it still gave Loki what he wanted; access to information and people who could assist him.

His father wasn’t happy, worried of upsetting the treaty with Asgard - but the treaty was an insult and condemned them all to a slow death. Loki’s ventures were able to bring new technology and aid to Jotunheim, and once Laufey learned of the benefits (and the loopholes Loki was exploiting), he gave permission and assistance.

Loki made friends on Alfheim and Vanaheim; men and women who would spend hours researching with him, trying to divine solutions for his problems. The Dwarves even began to trade with him. 

They all knew what he was and were sympathetic to his plight and his yearning to help his people.

The Casket of Ancient Winters would solve everything, but with it out of his grasp (for now) Loki had used his charm, his wit, and his tongue that the dwarves teasingly called ‘silver’.

It took him centuries, but in the end, his plan came to fruition. It was a beautiful plan and had changed and grown many times over the decades; and now, it was _finally_ bearing the most promised fruit.

Loki was standing beside his father in Asgard’s Great Hall. There were a few Elves and Vanir in attendance, many of them Loki’s friends while others were merely diplomats visiting for the occasion.

Odin looked as if he was swallowing glass; he was speaking about peace and prosperity and Jotunheim once again taking its place among the Nine Realms.

The Casket of Ancient Winters was being handed back to them today, and as was common in such occasions, so was a beautiful bride who would form a political bond between the realms. Loki was meant to take her hand and marry her.

But, Loki had never been one to play by the rules.

He looked at the woman, her eyes wide and hand trembling. She was receiving sympathetic looks from most of the Aesir. Loki didn’t take her hand.

“With respect, Odin Allfather,” Loki said, his voice full of smooth charm. “On Jotunheim, we prefer to _pick_ the one we will wed.” Odin’s eye narrowed. Loki waved a dismissive hand. “A line would have been preferred, so I might have some choice, but I suppose you would not know the customs of the Jotnar, and would instead, prefer your own.” 

Odin’s eye twitched, aware of the subtle insult Loki had woven in among his civility. 

Loki didn’t give him the chance to say anything as he continued, “But, I am not offended. I shall choose my own.”

There were protests and raised voices, but Loki ignored them to spin on his heel and make a direct line for the Aesir he had forcibly kept himself from staring at the moment he entered the room.

Many of the Aesir sprung back at his approach, but this one stood firm, he _smiled_ as if he was greatly entertained; and so he should be.

Anthony Howardson, was one of the finest smiths on Asgard and had trained extensively on Alfheim; and that’s where they had met two centuries ago. Loki had been in his Aesir guise and they had collided outside the library, their books flying and Anthony apologising profusely.

He’d bought Loki a drink in apology, and they’d ended up in bed that same night.

They had been lovers from that day onwards, and while it had taken Anthony a bit of time to understand that the Jotnar were _not_ monsters and did _not_ deserve the treatment they received from the Aesir, he was soon quick to adapt, and to fall even further in love with Loki’s blue skin than he did his guise.

Anthony began to build things for Jotunheim, wanting to help however he could. Loki had even snuck Anthony onto his realm, showing him the few wonders they had left (and the crumpling ruins that needed repair). Anthony wanted to help, but he couldn’t do that – _yet_.

“This one,” Loki said, barely containing his smirk as he reached out and took Anthony’s chin in his hand. “I will marry this Aesir to bind the realms together.”

He was certain their friends from Alfheim were trying not to laugh, but that hardly mattered when Anthony’s eyes were soft with warmth and love.

“I accept,” Anthony answered for all the realms to hear.

Because, the bargain had been simple and Loki had helped to forge the treaty himself; getting far better benefits for Jotunheim and specifying that the _first_ Aesir to accept Loki’s proposal would be the one he would marry.

He could feel the confusion and frustration around the room (Anthony, after all, was a _very_ talented weaponsmith and someone Asgard would not want to lose) but all Loki felt was satisfaction as he leant forward and pressed his blue lips to Anthony’s and felt his betrothed kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> So this could loosely be considered a sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477456) story of mine. But it equally stands on its own. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
